


Cross-dressing

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Daikeru, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 换装小游戏
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 1





	Cross-dressing

**Author's Note:**

> 主02组，时间是男孩们的中学二年级。  
> 各种原因，没有数码伙伴们出场。  
> 辅岳。  
> 小贤大辅亲友向。  
> 文中包括没有详细描写的岳、贤女装，光、京男装。
> 
> 20200503

指尖挑开几缕没能被发箍固定住而散下的金发，少女发出感慨。

“阿岳的皮肤真好，头发好漂亮，睫毛也好长啊，好羡慕。”

“对于这份评价，我倒是心情复杂呢，美美姐。”

“啊！别说话，会吃到粉的哦。”

看着面前闭着眼睛的少年无奈地又闭起了嘴，举着粉扑的少女无声一乐。

她正兴致勃勃装扮着的、这张少年人的面孔，并不完全是细腻清秀偏中性的类型——叫做贤的另一个少年拥有更符合这一印象的面容，岳的五官是更为端正的那种漂亮，同时不失灵动，安静时可以是柔和的也可以是冷漠的，情绪变化间眉眼又能够带上几分锐利，搭配妆容造型，整体可塑性极强——换句话说就是玩法可以有很多，叫人心生期待。

好比说，此刻岳正露出的、稍微有点不愉快但绝不是厌恶会有的表情，看上去倒显出几分孩子气的可爱，让美美对于之后要进行的拍摄充满灵感。

逗弄了几下少年脸侧细软起翘的絮絮金发，她的心情十分愉快。

-

一瞬间八神光显得无比讶异，不过及时地，在对方开始感到尴尬前，她恢复了平日的笑容。

“辛苦了，贤君。”

还在适应假发微妙的重量，一乘寺贤看见少女的衣装，流露出羡慕的神情，“……你也辛苦了，光さん。”

身着白衬衫、毛呢格子花纹背心和长裤，黑粽短发，表面清俊的少年，手中把玩作为配饰的小拐杖，以女性的嗓音带着笑意说道，“美美姐总是有很多想法呢。”

想要跟光交换发型和服装的贤低头看了看自己缀了不少蕾丝的裙子边缘，叹了口气。

确实，大家并没有被强迫配合这种仿佛在为派对所做的变装。只是更单纯的意义上，他们没有人能拒绝美美姐，于是一个拉一个，最后除了正在毕业旅行的伊织外全员都下了海。

“我好期待岳君的装扮。”

贤当然知道说出这话的光是认真的，女孩们喜欢这样的换装游戏，尤其，光喜欢拍照，她已经在准备享受过会儿的摄影。大辅因为被派去搬运拍摄器材而逃过一劫，京也已经换好了衣服，应该是去接应他了——虽然贤还没有看过，但果然京变装后依然穿着方便行动的衣服。

这么说来，和自己体验同样心情的，估计只有岳了。贤咀嚼着这个事实，作为同根绳上的蚂蚱，生出几分对彼此的怜惜感来。

“希望他的假发没有我的这么复杂吧。”

-

其实挺合适的。大辅心里这样想。

也就这样说了。

怕好友不高兴，又赶紧补上一句，“我的意思是美美姐化妆技术超级强！”

贤从来不擅长吐槽，此刻只能翻了个白眼过去，示意他不用憋笑。

大辅体贴地转移注意集中到贤的假发，试图看清这玩意儿是怎么编成的。盯了没过多久，他放弃对于这个复杂发型的研究，抬眼左右看了看。

“岳呢？器材已经搬来了，他还没好吗？”

“岳君是最后一个，不过应该快要结束了。”刚刚得到“小光穿这身可爱又帅气”的评价的少女好心情地回答。

“感觉岳君化妆的时间特别长啊。”一路上受到各种意义上“毫无违和感”的表示的京，她身上是现代非正统英伦风格的鼠灰色西服套装，头发基本保持原状，仅仅梳好扎成马尾，但是调整妆容换了副眼镜，轮廓显得英气不少。

岳被重点关照了吗。大辅哈哈一乐。大概在讨价还价努力挣扎吧，不过岳是赢不了美美姐的。

要说对金发少年的性转换装扮没兴趣，那肯定是假的。奇怪的是大辅不太能想象出一个具体的妆后形象，明明和基础款几乎天天见面。不过金发兄弟两人的脸都挺好看——随着少年人的面容渐渐长开，如今连大辅也不得不承认这一点——所以换装后应该还是好看的，就像贤这样，看着好玩但实际没有什么能被嘲笑的地方吧。

他还记得岳原本是打算把大和也给拖来卖的，只是考虑到大和忙着准备进路的事才堪堪作罢。

如果出乎意料变装成什么奇奇怪怪的样子，我一定要狠狠地嘲笑岳。大辅暗想。

贤不知是今日第几次叹气，提醒道，“岳君好像要过来了。”透过嵌在门上的一块磨砂玻璃隐约可见外侧人影，他示意大家看向门口。

大辅理所当然也投去目光，他正好站在最靠近门的地方。

于是他直直撞进一片泛滥的灰蓝里。

仿佛身处重重迷雾与湛湛晴空的交界，他下意识对此感到困惑，为了确认是否为错觉，不禁眨了眨眼，却更加恍惚地望见金色的纤长眼睫，犹如蝶翼一般轻巧扇动着。

-

“大辅那家伙刚刚是心动了吧？”

“是心动了呢。”

“毕竟比起全然温婉的、那家伙更喜欢外表稍微再有活力一点的类型——不过贤君也很漂亮不输给岳君哦！”

“……不用特意安慰我，你们完全可以专心夸奖岳君，我认真的。”

end.


End file.
